Lost Book: A Naïve Hyuuga
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: Hatake Kakashi just lost his book but doesn't worry too much. What he doesn't is that a little naive hyuuga happens to find it and reads it... how does Sasuke get between all this?... Read and Find out...


**I don't own Naruto**

**Just something that cross my mind when I was at home looking for a book a lost book the other day...**

**Please go check out my new One-shot... Things You Shouldn't Say to Another Guy... It doesn't have any pairing just humor...**

* * *

**Lost Book and Naïve Hyuuga**

Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja, reached behind him for his book, but found… nothing. He try again but still he came up empty handed.

_Crap_ he thought _I wanted to know who the main village was and here I go and loose the book…_

"Oh well, it'll appeared eventually…" said Kakashi and headed home to fiend another book to ready.

***

"See you tomorrow, Hinata" said Kiba as he continue walking.

"Bye Kiba-kun, Shino-kun" the Hyuuga heiress said as she stayed behind in the training field.

It didn't matter that Kurenai-sensei had cancel training because she had come down with a bad cold, she still had to train to even keep up with her team mates. It wasn't fair but that's how it had to be. They only need to train a few hours a day and she a whole day to achieve the same results.

Hinata walked to the target practice area. She pulled out a few kunai and aim preparing to throw them. She took a deep breath and threw. She watched as they made their way to the target… all but one missed the target.

_Pathetic_, she though and walked over to retrieve her kunai. This was why she need to train more then everyone else.

She found her weapons under a few bushes. She keeled down and picked them up but she notice something orange a few feet away. Hinata put her weapons back and went over to pick what ever it was up. It was…a book.

On the cover was man and a woman kissing and it was title 'Make Out Paradise: Forbidden Love'

_A romance book?, _thought Hinata. She love romance books, specially when it was about princesses that got rescue by a handsome princes in white horses. She open the cover and found some hand writing.

"…'Property of Hatake Kakashi'…" Hinata read out loud. _So Kakashi-san likes romance books too._

"…'If found return to me, Sasuke, Naruto or Sakura' …" She continue reading._ I'll give it to Naruto-kun, _she thought.

Hinata looked down at the book in her hand. She got a bit of curiosity, it must be a great book if it belong to Kakashi. She looked around again, no one was near. So she opened it and stared reading to satisfy her curiosity…

…_We meet at a party, she was with her husband and I was with my wife. Her husband was a great childhood friend of mine. He helped me through tough times when we were young, that however didn't stop me from thinking his wife was beautiful. I could sinisterly say she was ten times prettier and sexier then my own. _

_Her dark hair shined with the room light and her skin was almost glowing. Her eyes how ever seem sad, almost depress. She looked up and our eyes meet. Something went through me like a spark or lighting…_

Hinata set under a tree and continue reading the book. It had stared really good and now she needed to know what would happen next.

**-3 Hour Later**

Hinata had a big frown on her face, this book was crap!!!

It had started really good and continue really good until it turn to crap after the first kiss the two characters shared. It had stared talking about flowers, honey, bees, birds and a lot of other stuff she didn't understand.

"What do all those things have to do with romance?" Hinata asked out loud. Then she thought, there was only one person that could explain this to her and that was the owner of the book.

And so Hinata stood up and when in search of Hatake Kakashi so he could explain about the book.

**- One Hour Later**

Kakashi was no where to be found and Hinata gave up looking for him. Now she decided to go find one of his students. Maybe they could explain the book to her. She looked around the park, Naruto and Sakura's house was on the other side of the village and she didn't know where Sasuke lived.

She looked around again and a few feet away she spotted Sasuke walking by himself. This was her chance to asked him she thought. Gathering her courage she walked up to him.

"S-Sasuke-san, h-here!" she said and held out a the book front of her. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"It's K-kakashi-san book" she said. Sasuke looked at it still confuse why was she giving it to him and why did she even have it in the first place.

"I-I found it in the t-trading field. C-can you return it, I can't find Kakashi-san anywhere" He understood now, there was no way that innocent and naïve Hinata liked those type of books.

Sasuke took the book from Hinata and started walking.

"W-wait…"said Hinata and grad his arm.

"What?" he asked after stopping

"I-I read it…" Sasuke was dumfound. Shy Hinata had read Kakashi's perverted book… he couldn't believe it. It couldn't be.

"B-but I don't understand… I-it started talking about flowers, honey, bees and birds…what does that have to do with romance?… C-can you explain it to me, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked shyly hoping he wouldn't say no to her.

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. How could she not understand and was she really expecting him to explain it to her. _She's pulling my leg_, he thought

"No" said Sasuke blushing a bit

Hinata didn't know what to do now that Sasuke had told her that he wasn't going to explain the book. And so she did something out of character for her, she took the book back from Sasuke in a very rube manner.

"T-then I'll ask someone else" she said

"Hinata, give me back that book" said Sasuke

"N-no" she said getting braver. She needed the book to asked someone else now that Sasuke didn't wanted to explain it to her.

"Don't make me take it from you" he said threateningly.

"No!" she said and stared to run knowing that Sasuke didn't made empty treats.

When she looked back, Sasuke was right behind him. Why did he wanted the book anyways. Did he liked romance too and wanted to read it?… or maybe the book was something bad?

She didn't look where she was going and so she bumped into someone with white hair.

"Hey" he said then notice Sasuke stop a few feet away from them.

"K-kakashi-san, I-I found your book" she said and held it up to him "I-I read it…"

Kakashi's eyes widen a bit. "You did?"

Hinata nodded then she explain that she didn't understand what it was talking about "Could you explain it to me ?"

"Sure.." he said and smile at her thought his mask "You see when two people meet and fall in love they kiss and -"

"I-I know that but what does that have to do with flowers and stuff?" Hinata asked still confused.

"I was getting to that, Hinata. So anyways the flowers and bees is like a metaphor for-"

"SEX, Hinata! It's talking about freaking SEX!!!" yelled Sasuke attracting the attention of the people waling near by. He looked at kakashi who had a smirk on his face.

"How could you tell her?!" asked Sasuke

"Well technically, Sasuke, you were the one that told her… So do you understand now Hinata?" said Kakashi

Hinata had a thoughtful look on her face then she looked up at Kakashi "Why do they use those terms them? And what do each thing represent?"

"Well…" stared Kakashi "…why don't you ask Sasuke to _show_ you…." he said with a weird sparkle in his eyes that Hinata didn't see, but Sasuke did and he knew very well what Kakashi had meant.

"You PERVERT!!!" said Sasuke and for once it wasn't Hinata that turn tomato red…

* * *

**Hinata still didn't understood, that's why she didn't fainted…**

**Kakashi is a pervert… ^_^**

**Remember to review…**

**And if you ask for a sequel… you'll have to tell what you want to see/read in it because I have no idea what would make a good sequel for this story…**


End file.
